El amor verdadero espera
by Maebynotsoclever
Summary: Dicen que el amor verdadero espera en un ático oscuro a que alguien venga a rescatarlo. One-shot de como comenzó el romance de Ron y Hermione. DH compliant. Contiene Lemmon.


Standad declaimer applies.

The characters do not belong to me. The plot maybe.

**El amor verdadero espera**

Ella era una joven bruja del departamento de Seguridad Mágica, si bien no trabajaba en el campo como su mejor amigo y su novio, ambos Aurors, ella era la parte pensante del trío de oro. Ellos atrapaban criminales, pero ella debido a su capacidad como letrada y su amor por la justicia lograba facilitarles las cosas usando la ley mágica en favor de atrapar mortífagos(lo que quedaba de ellos) y criminales. Aunque están quienes piensan que detrás del escritorio y leyendo libros no se resuelven casos, esto no era cierto para la bruja más joven con posibilidades de convertirse en inefable.

La proposición había venido del mismísimo Ministro de la Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt días atrás y todavía no había llegado a ninguna decisión. No lo había conversado con sus amigas, con su mejor amigo, ni si quiera con su novio, es que para ella era una decisión difícil y no creía conveniente comentarlo por carta.

Hacia mas de dos meses que su novio, un muchacho alto y delgado, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azul profundo que la tenían loca, se había ido a un entrenamiento intensivo con su división de Aurors y las cartas que le podía enviar eran limitadas, por lo que las noticias escaseaban y la ansiedad por no verlo aumentaba día a día.

Era verdad que se conocían desde hace mucho y que lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era nuevo, pero por miedo tal ves a perder su amistad, o porque simplemente eran unos cabeza dura, nunca se habían confesado su amor y habían mantenido relaciones sentimentales con otras personas, solo logrando un auto-sabotaje para que estas fracasaran.

Luego de relaciones desastrosas tras relaciones, y con la ayuda del alcohol, como desinhibidor, una noche por demás lluviosa en el bar al cual asistían los viernes después del trabajo ya no lo soportaron más y decidieron desahogarse y darse una oportunidad para ser felices.

Nadie pareció sorprendido con la noticia de su reciente noviazgo, solo ellos de que todos estuvieran esperando que finalmente lo aceptaran y de que algunos, como los hermanos Weasley, Harry, Dean, Luna, Seamus y Neville, mantuvieran apuestas sobre cuando sucedería. Pero, como si el destino quisiera castigarles por tardar tanto en dar el paso, la felicidad les duró poco, teniendo solo parte del fin de semana para verse, ya que ella debió asistir a una conferencia sobre regulación de la seguridad mágica y otros simposios en París por más de una semana y para colmo de males a los chicos los mandaron el lunes de su llegada al campamento de entrenamiento intensivo.

En momentos como esos se preguntaba que ventajas tenia trabajar para el ministerio si no podía violar el aislamiento al que estaban sometidos su pelirrojo y su mejor amigo, aquel muchacho delgado por demás que conoció a los once años en el expreso de Hogwarts, de cabellos negro azabache y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, que había crecido para convertirse en el salvador del mundo mágico, pero por sobre todas las cosas en su hermano del alma. Si se sinceraba consigo misma, ciertas ventajas tenía sobre las novias, esposas y familiares de los reclutas, pues, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, había logrado que uno de los instructores le informara la fecha aproximada del regreso de los muchachos y que el Ministro en persona la autorizara a enviarle cartas vía el mismo instructor, no solo a ella sino también a la novia de su amigo azabache. Algunas de sus celosas colegas despotricaban contra ella por usar su fama para persuadir al Kingsley, pero realmente no le importaba lo que pudieran decir porque según reza una conocida frase , "todo es valido en el amor y la guerra" y estaba demasiado enamorada como para tener remordimientos. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos del momento en el que se dejo convencer por su mejor amiga, la pelirroja novia de su amigo y hermana de su novio (para ellos todo quedaba en familia), para conseguir como sea, tal cual sus palabras, alguna forma de comunicación con los chicos.

Se paró de su asiento dando un suspiro, se acomodó sus ropas y su pelo castaño y camino hasta el despacho del Ministro repasando la mentira que descaradamente le iba a decir, para no defraudar a la pelirroja y para su propio beneficio, cualquiera podría pensar que la castaña en sus años escolares había pertenecido a Slytherin, pero se necesitaba su valentía Gryffindor si se quería salir exitoso.

Llego a la puerta y tocó con un poco mas de fuerza de lo habitual. Del otro lado se escucho una voz que la invitaba a pasar y así lo hizo. Cuando abrió la puerta se acerco unos pasos al escritorio donde estaba sentado el ministro trabajando con unos papeles, este levanto la cabeza y le hizo señas de que se sentara.

– Hola señor Ministro.- saludó la castaña.

– Hermione.- la saludó con movimiento de cabeza – Dime Kingsley por favor. ¿Algo de beber?

– No, gracias Kingsley.

– Es una pena, directamente de Escocia.- le contesto sacando un vaso y una botella de whisky de fuego de su escritorio y llenándolo – bueno, ¿qué te trae por acá?

– Este... señor... Kingsley he avanzado en el caso del bromista de Hyde Park y me gustaría informarles a Ron y Harry pero como están en un entrenamiento intensivo aislados. Pensé que quizá exista la posibilidad de, no sé, enviarles una carta o conectar mi chimenea a la red flu. Solo de carácter informativo por supuesto. Sé que desearían saber si se hicieron progresos en el caso en el que estamos trabajando. Además...

– Si no te conociera de la época de la orden te hubiera creído.- la interrumpió el ministro y ella se sonrojó. Estaba atrapada – si lo que te trajo aquí es la investigación podrías haberle informado de tus progresos a Jimmy Watts y Charlie Page para que hicieran los arrestos.

– Pero... – si quería tener noticias de los chicos debería calmarse – Considérelo hecho.

Hermione se preparaba a marcharse cuando Kingsley la detuvo.

– Hermione, espera. Yo también fui Auror, hice este mismo entrenamiento y se que pasado este mes el tiempo que queda para completar los noventa días es el mas duro por lo que tener noticias de sus seres queridos les ayudara a sobrellevarlo. Pero si yo hiciera la excepción contigo, tendría que hacerlo con el resto.

– Comprendo. – la tristeza se le notaba en el rostro.

– Aunque... siendo el Ministro de la Magia, podría dejar que les envíes correspondencia con Adam Levine el instructor del campus. Diremos que les informas del caso, no quiero habladurías. Ah, el viaja en dos horas, así que dile a Ginny que se apure con el pergamino, quiero ahorrarte el trabajo de que me mientas y escondas su carta para Harry con las tuyas.

– Lo tendré en cuenta Kingsley... señor.- y sin mas lo abrazo con fuerza, separándose al instante avergonzada por su impulsividad, pero sin dejar de sonreír de felicidad.

Lo que siguió a su reunión con el ministro Shacklebolt fue la corrida de la castaña para que Ginny tuviese listo a tiempo el pergamino de Harry, siguiendo el "protocolo". Después con sendas cartas y faltando solo 5 minutos para que Adam partiera, al campus que poseía el Ministerio en Escocia, Hermione logró convencerlo, con la promesa de enviarle una caja de esos dulces muggles que tanto le gustaban, para que le informara la fecha aproximada de la finalización del entrenamiento.

Los chicos tenían noticias de ellas desde hacia más de un mes, pero ellas de ellos cero, aunque si no había hecho mal los cálculos, sus amores estarían por volver pronto. No sabía que pensar, la ansiedad la estaba absorbiendo y su rendimiento laboral había bajado considerablemente. No podía concentrarse y en lo único que pensaba era en cuanto faltaba para el retorno de Ron, tampoco la ayudaba mucho la pelirroja, ya que se pasaba todo el rato, que no estaban lamentándose juntas, charlando con Hermione mediante espejos encantados.

– Ginny, ya te dije, acá no dicen nada. Solo sé lo Adam Levine y la vuelta del escuadrón estaría programada para mediados de la semana entrante. – dijo la castaña con la voz baja y mirando hacia los lados, evitando que alguien la encontrara chismeando y sin trabajar.

– Lo sé, lo siento. Son los nervios, la incertidumbre. –Respondió la pelirroja con voz queda. – ah, llegó Luna.

– Hola amigas. – saludo la rubia a ambas amigas.

– Hola Luna. – contestaron las chicas mas animadas, es que la rubia lograba eso. Darle un toque de felicidad al ambiente con su sola presencia.

– Por lo que veo Julietas, solo están esperando la llegada de sus Romeos. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día de verlas improductivas, contando el tiempo restante para volver a verlos como... ¿cómo fue que me llamaron? Ah, sí. " una romántica incurable". ¿dónde quedo el discurso de la mujer de hoy, independiente y decidida?

– En el mismo lugar donde quedó... – pero Ginny no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por los gritos de la castaña.

– ¡Ah! Una lechuza, y tiene el membrete del ministerio.

Por fin tendrían noticias de los muchachos.

El día después de haberse declarado a Hermione, Ron Weasley había decidido hacer las cosas bien con ella, y al ser un hombre de palabra, quería dar acertadamente el siguiente paso.

Dado que también era un hombre pragmático, cuando Hermione había comenzado a salir con Ernie MacMillan, había reprimido sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero no los había ahogado en el ácido del rencor, oxidándolos hasta que se convirtieran en algo desagradable y retorcido. Por lo tanto, aunque menos intensos, se habían mantenido intactos y listos para reavivarse en poco tiempo, quedando solo los celos rutinarios.

Ron Weasley no solo quería salir con Hermione, sino que deseaba llevarla a un lugar muy especial.

A un sitio mágico. Un sitio significativo. Un sitio que le demostrara lo interesado que estaba por ella. Pero ¿dónde? ¿A un restaurante espectacular? ¿A volar en alfombra mágica? ¿ A pasar el fin de semana en el campo? ¿A un hotel en París? ¿A Egipto? ¿A Barcelona?

Nada, salvo lo mejor, sería suficiente.

Durante el fin de semana se devanó infructuosamente los sesos. El lunes y el martes los pasó angustiado por la falta de inspiración.

De repente, el miércoles, lo supo. En un instante le pareció que estaba absolutamente claro. Era lo más apropiado para una mujer de la categoría de Hermione.

Pero ¿Cómo iba a organizarlo si estaría en el campamento de Aurors con Harry? Esas cosas solían llevar meses; incluso para los socios la lista de espera era de ocho semanas.

Comprendió que necesitaba la cooperación de su Hermano George; no tenia alternativa. No podía hacerlo solo. Esa noche fue al departamento sobre la tienda de George, porque un pedido importante exigía una visita en persona.

– Estoy saliendo con alguien.

– Lo sé.

– No, otra diferente.

– ¡Por Merlín! A este paso, solo te quedaran las menores de edad y eso es ilegal.

– Es verdaderamente especial.

– Me alegro por ti.

– Y necesito que hagas un gran, enorme sacrificio por mí.

George lo miro con desconfianza.

– ¿Qué estas tramando?

– En noviembre...

– ¡En noviembre! – exclamó George. ¿no estaría sugiriendo que...?

– En noviembre – repitió Ron con complicidad.

– No, hermano – suplicó George retrocediendo –. De ninguna manera. No me pidas que haga eso. Sé que aveces cuesta aceptar una negativa...

– y también un puñetazo en la boca.

– Conque así están las cosas.

– Solo porque estoy desesperado.

– Somos hermanos. Nunca te creí capaz de hacerme algo así.

– Bueno, lo siento. Pero no tengo alternativa.

– ¿Quien es esa mujer? ¿Una de las Weird Sisters? ¿ Una modelo de Corazón de Bruja?

– Mejor. Hermione Granger ¿Qué me contestas? ¿Sí o sí?

– Por fin hermanito. Pero ¿no podrías llevarla a otro sitio?

– No. Hermione se merece lo mejor. Vamos, George. Te compensaré. Te pagaré lo que me pidas.

– El dinero no significa nada para mí y tú lo sabes. Me ofendes.

– ¿Has dicho que sí?

– Lo pensaré.

– No. Tengo que saberlo ahora. Me voy el lunes al entrenamiento. ¿recuerdas?

– ¡diablos! ¡estas hasta la médula!

– Quizá.

– Bueno, pues parece que yo también. – George lo miró con agresividad y tembló.

– ¿Doscientos Galleons?

George suspiró. Era obvio que no iba a ganar.

– Ok , de acuerdo, acepto por doscientos cincuenta y solo porque es Hermione.

Luna y Ginny no podían más de la expectación con la noticia del arribo de una lechuza.

– ¿de quien es?

– De Escocia

– ¿Qué dice? ¿cuando?

– Tranquila, dejala que desate el pergamino.

– Bueno... logro decir Hermione mientras leía de un vistazo las notas destinadas a ella y Ginny.

– ¿bueno de bueno? O ¿bueno de esperemos?

– Harry esta bien, pero ni bien lleguen debe pasar todo un día en observación en San Mungo.

– ¿cómo?

– Ron dice que te diga que te quedes tranquila pero, Steven Plant le dio de beber a Harry jugo de calabazas en el mismo vaso donde prepararon el veritaserum, que por cierto estaba mal hecho, por lo que le provocó un ligero envenenamiento. Le dieron un antídoto y ahora sufre los efectos secundarios y no para de hablar y le tiembla un poco el brazo.

– No se si no me agrada la idea de un Potter mas expresivo.

– ¡Ginny! – la retó Luna. – ¿Ron? O no me digas que no te escribió a vos.

– ¿Deberas quieren saber?

– Larga mujer y dejate de misterio.

– Ok, leo tal cual. "_Sábado 16 hs. __King__ Cross __Chudley__Cannons__ Vs. ___Tarapoto ____Tree-skimmers___. Tour completo. Después prometo alimentarte. Quiero un día libre de hermanas metidas o cuñados celosos. Espero convencer a mamá. Te quiero solo para mi."_ –

esto ultimo lo dijo muy sonrojada.

– Maldito embustero. Ya me las va a pagar. Jugando sucio. Si fuera por él y el resto de la prole yo estaría encerrada en un convento muggle.

– Tu hermano, como buen masculino Weasley, no quiere que el "indigno" de Harry te ponga las manos encima, pero cree que tiene derecho a... "actividades" con Hermione, porque para él no es lo mismo. Se piensa que sus intenciones no son innobles. Típico ejemplo del hombre que piensa que todas las mujeres son de vida licenciosa menos su madre y su hermana.

– Machistas. Harry nos hizo una escena el día que... – pero la chica se sonrojo e interrumpió. – ¿no parece poco apropiada la primera cita formal?

– No cambies de tema. ¿Qué hacías con mi hermanito que pudo escandalizar a Harry?

– Nada que tu no le hicieras a Harry.

– Oh, ya veo.

– Como sea. No creo que ninguno de sus novios las halla forzado a tener relaciones. Tu -acotó Luna mirando a Ginny a su lado. – le distes a entender a Harry que podía ir mas lejos, desesperada por la falta de avances de él.¿pero que esperabas? Tienes 6 hermanos. Es lógico que tenga miedo. Y tú te dejas persuadir por Ron y su cara de cachorrito– como siempre, Luna se atrevía a decir lo que los demás solo osaban pensar.

– Suponiendo que así sea. Podemos volver a mi cita. No me puedo vestir formal porque es solo un partido de Quidditch.

– Hermione, hermana del alma. Yo te quiero y todo pero... lo tuyo no es el deporte. ¿sólo un partido de Quidditch? Los Cannons contra los Tree-skimmers. Es la final del campeonato intercontinental y esos dos equipos no la juegan desde hace 83 años. Las entradas volaron y eso que tenias que vender un riñón para pagarlas. Era más difícil conseguir una entrada para el partido que no reírse de Ron en la túnica de gala mohosa. Más difícil que eliminarle el acné a Eloise Midgen, o que quitarle el "soplona" a Marietta, o...

Por fin la situación parecía mejorar. Quizás no fuera una mala cita después de todo. El estadio podía ser igual al del mundial y los asientos de primera. No tendría porque pasarla mal, y menos al lado de Ron.

– Bueno, bueno. Ya entendí, valen mi peso en oro. Ahora, ¿Qué me pongo?, un vestido no es lo mas adecuado y tampoco quiero que me vea como todos los días.

– Ropa interior. Así no te ve nunca. – Bromeó la pelirroja

– con una inscripción en las bragas que diga " aguanten los Chudley Cannons" , y la doble _C _en el sujetador. – finalizo Luna con una carcajada.

– ¡Chicas!– retó Hermione y luego todas rieron.

– Los Jeans con la botas que te regalo tu madre. – sugirió Ginny.

– Y esa musculosa ceñida con la chaqueta de cuero negra. – Acotó Luna.

– También tenemos que pensar en algo para cuando te lleve a cenar. ¿dice donde?

Definitivamente la cita mejoraba y se notaba que Ron quería lo mejor para ella – Pues, se que es exagerado y esta muy mal pero pensaba que quizás podríamos salir hoy a la tarde luego del trabajo y no sé, tal vez ayudarme a elegir algo de ropa.

Y como saliendo de un trance, el rostro de Ginny cambio a una expresión de haber sido iluminada por el entendimiento.

– ¿pero como? Si no se vieron en toda la primera semana del noviazgo, solo el fin de semana. ¿Cómo hizo Harry James Potter para interrumpir ciertas actividades entre vos y mi hermano? – decirle a un niño pequeño "mira este es el color del tomate" y señalar a la castaña seria de los mas acertado, pues estaba mas colorada que el pelo de su amiga.

– Bueno... este... solo fue eso, un pequeño adelanto.

Ron la esperaba en el vestíbulo de la estación de trenes de King Cross, tal como habían acordado. Había tanta gente allí, que por un momento Hermione no lo vio. Luego lo divisó, apoyado contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Llevaba unos jeans desteñidos, zapatillas y una holgada campera de cuero. Un mechón del pelo caía sobre su frente y sus ojos azules tenían una expresión distante. Mientras Hermione se aproximaba a él, su cara permaneció imperturbable, casi pétrea. Ella empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ido.

El gesto de Ron no cambió hasta que la tuvo casi pegada a las narices.

– ¡Hermione! – se apartó de la pared y se irguió, quedando mucho mas alto que ella –.No te había reconocido. No te había reconocido –repitió mientras recorría descaradamente con la vista, el pelo para nada enmarañado, la chaqueta azul petroleo estilo Beatles, los jeans y las botas de Hermione. Cabeceó con cara de incredulidad y se retiro un mechón de pelo de la cara –. ¡Guau! Estas...

Ella se encogió con timidez.

– No estoy tan distinta.

– No, pero... – Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar su admiración.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz y desvió la vista, turbada y feliz.

– Lamento llegar tarde – dijo

Ron miró el reloj y sorbió entre los dientes.

– Tres minutos y medio, Hermione. Me tenias preocupado – le dio un casto beso en los labios – Pero al menos has venido. Por ahí. – Le señaló el anden donde estaba el tren con destino a Chudley, Devon.

Él no la tocó mientras subían al tren de hinchas de los Cannons. No le tomo la mano ni la guió sujetándola del codo, pero permaneció cerca, creando un campo de fuerza a su alrededor. Estaba tan simpático como en los mejores tiempos y ella no podía sentirse más feliz.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, comentando y riéndose del pequeño accidente de Harry. Hermione le confesó como había logrado enviarle las cartas gracias a la ayuda del Ministro Kingsley y el voraz apetito del Instructor Levine por los dulces muggle.

El estadio era enorme. Después de entregar las entradas, compraron bebidas en el bar. A continuación demoraron casi diez minutos, abriéndose paso entre los centenares de fanáticos por pasillos y escaleras, en salir a la fría intemperie y a los cánticos cercanos y lejanos.

Las entradas estaban numeradas y los asientos cubiertos por un enorme techo en forma de bóveda que los protegería del mal tiempo. Casi como la final de mundial de Quidditch de Irlanda contra Bulgaria. Todo muy civilizado. Nada de empujones en las gradas, bajo la lluvia, para ver por encima de las cabezas de otros, como Hermione había supuesto en un principio.

Subieron entre filas y filas de butacas naranjas. Cuando encontraron su sitio, se sentaron lado a lado, con los muslos casi rozándose y los brazos juntos; el hombro grande y negro de Ron mucho mas alto que el azul y pequeño de Hermione.

Ella estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de gente que había. Miles de personas. Más abajo, filas y filas de cabezas conducían hasta el campo. Se inclino hacia adelante y vio metros y metros de rodillas hacia un costado y otro. Las otras tribunas también estaban repletas y sus ocupantes tan lejos que cuando se movían parecían olas de jugo de calabaza. Era sensacional.

Los gritos y vitores que retumbaban en el techo metálico del estadio eran ensordecedores y salvajes. Potentes y muy varoniles. El corazón de Hermione latía al ritmo de los golpes. Hasta podía sentirlos en el estomago.

Ron se giró y preguntó:

¿todo bien?

Todo bien – asintió ella alzando la vista y dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

¿estas bien abrigada? – Hermione volvió a asentir –. ¿Ves bien? – Otro gesto de asentimiento –. Claro que todavía no hay nada que ver – añadió Ron. Después de una breve pausa preguntó – : ¿Quieres un bocadillo?¿O prefieres mirar el programa?

De repente, Ron sentía miedo de que ella no estuviera tan entusiasmada como él por la cita. Quizás durante el tiempo que habían estado separados ella lo había pensado bien decidiendo ser solo amigos. Las inseguridades volvían.

Más tranquila al ver que él también estaba nervioso, Hermione dijo:

No me imaginé esto

¿Esto cómo? –preguntó Ron con ansiedad.

Que hubiera tanta gente. Que fuera así de excitante. Me recuerda a la final del mundial.

Una oleada de gratitud y alegría inundó a Ron. Su impresión de Hermione era acertada, siempre lo había sido. Había fuego y pasión tras esos ojos marrones que adoraba.

– Si esto te parece excitante – dijo –, espera a ver lo que vendrá luego. – Ella rodó los ojos. ¡Presumido! –. Me refiero a cuando empiece el partido – explicó él.

Empezaron los cánticos. _Esta noche la vuelta, la vamos a dar... en las buenas y en las malas yo te vengo a ver... por eso mantengamos nuestros dedos cruzados y esperemos lo mejor..._

Por suerte Ron no cantaba. Hermione no sabía como hubiera reaccionado al oírlo. Pero la energía tribal era poderosa, viril y muy excitante.

Aunque hacía mucho frió, no parecía importarle.

– Pensé que tus hermanos iban a querer estar aquí. – dijo con timidez. Sabía que al menos George era lo bastante fanático para querer verlos campeones.

– Eh... bueno – a Ron se le enrojecieron las orejas – tal vez George hubiera querido

– ¿Por qué te hiciste fan de los Cannons? Ganaron la liga 21 veces pero...

– Nunca los vi ganar hasta hace poco. – él terminó la frase por ella. –Todo se debe al lugar en el que naciste y Chudley queda cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole.

– ¿No pensaste hacerte fanático de algún otro equipo como los Tornados, los Arrows o los Falcons?

– ¿ Y ser desleal solo por que no ganan? Naa. – Negó con vehemencia y sonrió.

– Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Siempre tan leal en todo.

– Siempre. Parece que alguien estuvo leyendo sobre Quidditch.

– No. Es que Ginny notó mi falta de información sobre el tema y dijo "es una vergüenza que mi hermano malgaste una entrada tan valiosa en alguien tan bruto como tú". Así que tuve que aprender o aprender. No fue del todo malo.

Todas las mujeres que habían pretendido conquistarlo (ninguna lograba ser más que una mera diversión de fin de semana) hinchaban por las Holyhead Harpies y pretendían que el las apoyara. Pero ella era distinta a todas. Era obvio que lo suyo no era el deporte pero sin embargo lo iba a ver jugar en sus épocas de Guardián de Gryffindor y ahora hasta había estado estudiando con su hermana. Ron le dedico una enorme sonrisa. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, Hermione sentía mariposas en la panza.

– Entonces, ¿Qué más aprendiste?

– Que los Tree-skimmers son un equipo de Perú muy exitoso en su país. Que en la gira que hicieron anteriormente por Europa les fue muy bien, y que si no fuera por la defensa de hierro que tienen, los Cannons se las verían negras.

Ron se le acerco a el oído y le susurro: – ¿ No me estarás complaciendo demasiado?

– Todavía ni siquiera empecé. – le contestó con una mirada picara.

El campo se extendía a sus pies, una enorme masa esmeralda, por el momento, vacía.

– Ya debe estar por comenzar – dijo Ron consultando su reloj.

De repente el aire se tensó como con vibraciones eléctricas.

– Crucemos los dedos –dijo Ron en voz baja mientras la tribuna entera se levantaba como un solo hombre, aplaudiendo, cantando, silbando y alentando.

Los Cannons entraron a la cancha bajo una oleada de aplausos y gritos. Luego lo hicieron los Peruanos seguidos de un mar de abucheos e insultos. El Quidditch era un deporte muy pasional.

Volvieron a sentarse, y desde el mismo momento que las pelotas estuvieron en el aire la atmósfera se volvió llena de nerviosismo y expectación. La agresividad contenida de los espectadores se tornó palpable y Hermione sintió su piel erizarse por la emoción.

– los de naranja son los nuestros.

– Ya lo sé. Tú habitación ¿recuerdas de que color solía ser?

– Lo siento, estoy algo ansioso.

El tipo que estaba sentado en el palco oficial (Ron solo conseguía lo mejor) al lado de Hermione era un fanático que parecía tener un especial ensañamiento con los Tree-skimmers. Una y otra vez se levantaba y aullaba

– ¡Maricones, no tienen huevos!

Cuando los Tree-skimmers fallaron un tiro excepcionalmente fácil el hombre estalló en un cántico obsceno y triunfal:

– ¡No la embocarías ni en un lupanar! ¡NO LA EMBOCARÍAS NI EN UN LUPANAR! – Después, asustando a Hermione, le dio un codazo y dijo –: Vamos nena, cantá conmigo. ¡No la metes ni en un quilombo!

– Afónica – murmuro ella –lo siento.

Ron no cantaba, pero estaba muy atento e interesado en el partido. Hermione pensó que tal ves debería enojarse (al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué la había llevado si no pensaba prestarle atención?), pero no pudo. Los ojos entornados y vivaces de Ron seguían a la Quaffle de un lado al otro. Ron miraba el partido y Hermione lo miraba a Ron, sus pecas, su boca que pedía a gritos ser besada y su cabello despeinado.

De vez en cuando él se aseguraba de que ella estuviera bien. Le preocupaba que pasara frío, pero aunque tenia las mejillas rojas, no parecía importarle.

Tiempo después de que empezara el partido Ron se giró hacia ella.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó por enésima vez

– Sí. –Sonrió ella mostrándole sus perfectos dientes.

El la miró a los ojos y luego a su boca. Ella cerró los ojos y se acerco a él con expectación. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro. El se acercó un poco más y la beso. Tenía las manos en la cara de Ron donde un rastrojo de barba podía sentirse. Percibió un fresco aroma a limpio y recordó la poción de Amortentia. Se fijó que sus labios eran firmes y secos, seguramente a causa del frío. Ron puso una mano en su nuca y la atrajo más, volviendo el beso mas intenso y profundo con el baile de lenguas.

Pero todo terminó demasiado pronto. Abrieron los ojos y se separaron a regañadientes, consientes del deseo latente. Volvieron a la realidad. Los Cannons ganaban por un escaso margen y los Tree-skimmers acababan de errar un tiro. La hinchada estallo en gritos.

– Lo siento, este no es el mejor lugar –murmuró Ron con la mirada cargada de lujuria

– Tienes razón –asintió ella, aturdida. Sorprendida del efecto que el beso (¡que beso!) había provocado en ella.

Vieron el resto del partido hundidos en una angustiosa y desesperada espera.

Los Cannons Ganaron y se coronaron campeones Intercontinentales. La hinchada festejaba y gritaba a todo pulmón. La vuelta en el tren de los ganadores se volvió por demás ruidosa y no hubo oportunidad para mimos. Simplemente se tuvieron que contentar con compartir la felicidad de los fanáticos.

Estuvo tan sumida en ensoñaciones recordando el beso que no supo en que momento Ron le había mandado a Harry y George un patronus con el resultado del partido, ni cuando la lechuza retorno con la contestación de Harry.

– se queda en la madriguera – dijo Ron señalando el pergamino que tenía en la mano.

– ¿Qué? –los gritos eran demasiados y no oía bien.

– Que Harry se queda hoy en la madriguera con Ginny, pero mañana nos espera mamá a comer. Lo siento.

Llegaron al 12 Grimmauld place, la casa londinense que alguna vez perteneció a Sirius Black, y ahora compartían Harry y Hermione. Desde la caída de Voldemort, con ayuda de Bill, Hermione, Harry y Ron le habían quitado a la casa los maleficios que le había puesto Ojocolo contra Snape, por lo que ya se podía ingresar a la misma sin miedo a quedar con la lengua "atada". De todos modos, debido a el trabajo de los chicos y que todavía quedaban magos tenebrosos entre las sombras sedientos de venganza contra el trío de oro y sus familias de traidores a la sangre, y por sugerencia del propio ministro de la Magia, la propiedad seguía teniendo encantamientos protectores, entre los cuales estaba el que no dejaba entrar a nadie si no tenía expresa invitación de Harry, Ron o Hermione.

– No creo que tenga que mostrarte la casa. –bromeó Hermione colgando su abrigo en el closet de la entrada

– ¿ A tus otras citas les hacías el tour?

– Solo de las partes que me interesaba que usáramos. –la castaña volteo dándole la espalda a Ron, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Riéndose por lo bajo.

– ¿debería ponerme celoso?

– solo un poco ¿té?

– Si. Extrañé el servicio de té de Kreacher.

– Me dejó una tarta de calabazas, pero podría compartila contigo. ¿ Lo tomamos en la sala?

Ron la estaba esperando sentado en el borde del sillón verde de pana de dos cuerpos de la sala, con el cuerpo hacia adelante, nervioso, jugando con los adornos de la mesita de centro. De repente llegó Hermione cargando una bandeja con un servicio de té para dos que deposito sobre la mesita sentándose luego al lado del pelirrojo.

– ¿Dos de azúcar? –le preguntó la castaña sirviendo el té para Ron, concentrada como si fuera la tarea más difícil del mundo. El pelirrojo le quitó la tetera de las manos y la apoyo nuevamente en la bandeja. Luego ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hermione la tomó por la cintura de los Jeans y atrayéndola hacia él, le dijo con voz suave:

– No quiero que se vuelque el té.

Se miraron a los ojos. Él le tomó el rostro con una mano mientras con la otra le acomodaba un riso rebelde detrás de la oreja. Ella desvió la vista a los labios de Ron y cerró los ojos en anticipación al notar que el pelirrojo se acercaba más y más. Al principio la beso tierna y pausadamente luego la sujeto por la nuca para aumentar el contacto y profundizar el beso, al mismo tiempo recostándola hasta hacerla chocar con el respaldo del sillón. Hermione se sorprendió de como reaccionó su cuerpo, abriéndose como una flor lista para avanzar a la siguiente base, cuando no opuso resistencia ante la maniobra de Ron. Se dijo que era muy pronto para ceder ante los encantos del pelirrojo, pero su cuerpo se empeñaba en traicionarla, respondiendo ante las caricias de él con un leve gemido involuntario. En los labios de Ron se dibujo una sonrisa malévola frente a lo que ese casi inaudible gemido, por parte de la chica que lo volvía loco desde la escuela y con la cual le costaba todo su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarsele como un maniático sexual, significaba.

Sin previo aviso, y como si Merlín hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, un patronus llego provocándoles separarse al escuchar la voz de Harry.

– Saca tus sucias manos de ahí Weasley. Alta de San Mungo. Urgente. Disturbios en la zona Rural de Hertfordshire. Detalles en el ministerio.

Ron y Hermione se pararon en un acto reflejo y se quedaron mirando al ciervo plateado que se desvanecía delante de ellos sin saber que decir hasta que la castaña cortó el silencio.

–Parece que Harry volvió a la normalidad. Sincronía perfecta. – Aunque esto ultimo paso inadvertido para el muchacho.

–Ginny debe estar contenta. Hermione... este, creo que tengo que irme. Lo siento.

–Creo que deberías. Los granjeros suelen violentarse e imagínate lo que Ginny podría hacerte si se entera que abandonaste a Harry.

–No quiero imaginarlo. – dijo mientras se paraba como los jugadores de fútbol se paran en la barrera ante un tiro libre. –A las nueve tenemos reservaciones para ir a cenar.

–¿ Te parece que nos encontremos allí?

– Ok, a las nueve en The Gilded Truffle. –Se acercó a Hermione y le dio un corto beso en los labios a modo de despedida, para luego acercarse a la chimenea de la cocina y desaparecer mediante polvos flu.

Hermione no cabía en si de feliz. Se encontrarían dentro de una horas en un restaurante, no solo Muggle, sino por demás exclusivo en el cual había que hacer las reservas con meses de anticipación. Lo sabía porque su madre había reservado para el ultimo cumpleaños de una de sus amigas.

Nerviosa, sin saber que hacer para matar el exceso de adrenalina con el que la había dejado Ron decidió comenzar a alistarse para la cena. Consideró llevar pantalón y chaqueta por la época del año que era, pero si unas horas antes él la había elogiado por su atuendo, ahora tendría que deslumbrarlo aun más. Quería sentirse sexy y atractiva sin ser vulgar. Se decidió por un vestido negro entallado en la parte superior sin breteles y con algo de vuelo en la falda (le petit robe noir nunca falla). Debajo unas medias y zapatos de tacón cerrados al tono. Se cambió el maquillaje por uno más apropiado para la noche (no dice chica fácil, tampoco soy monja, pensó) y se dejo el pelo suelto. Sabía que no valía la pena hacerse un peinado muy elaborado, ya que era muy probable que no durara toda la noche.

Se hizo la hora y la señorita puntualidad, en un esfuerzo por no parecer tan ansiosa, se obligó a llegar cinco minutos tarde. No quería arribar al lugar y esperar en una mesa vacía a que el pelirrojo apareciera. Poco sabía que Ron deseaba la cena tanto o más que ella, por lo que ya había ocupado la reserva.

Acercándose al Maitre pregunto:

– Reserva a nombre de Weasley

– Por ahí por favor. –le indico hacia la mesa donde Ron ya estaba agitando una mano para llamar la atención de su cita.

Se saludaron brevemente y enseguida apareció el mozo dejándoles la carta del menú y la carta de vinos. Mientras miraba el menú, Hermione no podía salir de asombro al ver a Ron tan elegante y sintió deseos de manifestarselo:

– Si no te conocieran, dirían que tengo una cita con un modelo de Armani.

– ¿Eh?, ¿Armadura? –dijo Ron levantando la vista de la carta para mirar a su cita con extrañeza.

– Giorgio Armani es un modisto muggle Italiano que también hace trajes de hombre. Solo los mejores modelos salen en sus desfiles. – Respondió Hermione dudosa de si Ron había entendido el fracaso de alago.

Ron extendió un brazo por la mesa y le tomo la mano a Hermione. – Osea –dijo mirándola a los ojos– que saldría en revistas y estaría rodeado de chicas.

– Ronald Bilius Weasley – contesto la chica dándole un golpe con la servilleta.

– Era broma mujer. La única chica que me interesa que me rodee la tengo enfrente mio.

Solo pararon de coquetear y dedicarse palabras de amor cuando ordenaron la comida y cuando esta llegó. Si Ginny los hubiera visto en ese momento diría que de tanta miel empalagaban, ahora probaban la comida del tenedor del otro. Ella la trucha a la manteca negra del pelirrojo y él, el arroz con trufas especialidad de la casa que ella estaba comiendo.

– ¿Esta bueno? – pregunto él con intensidad.

– Demasiado. Creo que no deberíamos comentar nada de esto a Ginny –propuso Hermione después de probar el bocado que el pelirrojo le dio en la boca.

Ella lo miraba saborear la comida y se sintió excitada y enajenada. Como podía una persona percibir tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo de solo ver comer a un hombre. Sentía que el amor y el deseo le salían por los poros como pequeñas descargas eléctricas, por lo que tuvo que ir a refrescarse antes de pedir el postre.

Cuando salieron a la fría noche Ron, sin saber muy bien como seguir la cita para no precipitarse, pensó en lo que le pareció la mejor manera de continuar la velada.

–¿ Te apetece tomar unos tragos en un bar? –Sugirió el pelirrojo.

–¿Un bar? ¿lleno de gente? –respondió ella insinuando que era una idea disparatada. Reivindicando su derecho a hablar como una madre a un niño.

–¿ Por qué no? –preguntó Ron, sin acobardarse ante su mordacidad.

Hazlo esperar, se rogó a si misma. Hazlo esperar. No cedas fácilmente.

–No –dijo. Sintió un profundo placer al ver como se desvanecía la sonrisa en la cara de Ron, antes de decir –:Vayamos a Grimmauld Place.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron en silencio hasta un callejón oscuro donde aparecerse sin ser vistos. Aún sin hablar, ella lo hizo pasar a la casa y cerró la puerta tras ellos. A continuación se preparó para lo que seria su primera relación con el hombre que le gustaba desde que la salvó del ataque de un troll a sus once años.

Fue como si los catapultaran el uno hacia el otro. De inmediato, todavía con el abrigo puesto y junto al paragüero de la entrada, se abrazaron y besaron de una forma violenta y desesperada, como si no existiera un mañana. Hermione notó vagamente que Ron le quitaba el abrigo y lo arrojaba al suelo del recibidor antes de llevarla a la sala, hasta el sillón. Sin dejar de besarla, empujó con suavidad de sus hombros hacia abajo para tenderla boca arriba en el sillón. Seguidamente la besó durante un tiempo que a ella le pareció eterno. Cada vez que intentaba incorporarse o hablar, él la obligaba a tenderse otra vez y seguía besándola. Lo hacia con veneración y eso la excitaba de sobremanera.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y se sentía en trance. En su subconsciente se sentía volar sobre nubes de algodón, como Lucy en el cielo con diamantes. Pensó que millones de canciones se podrían haber escrito sobre los besos del pelirrojo y ninguna describiría con exactitud lo embriagante, enloquecedor y alucinógeno de sus labios. Estaba segura que si probaba todas y cada una de las drogas no conseguiría nunca repetir las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la habían besado. El ultimo novio en la lista era Ernie Macmillan, pero nada que él hubiera podido hacerle se compararía con la maestría de Ron. Ahora nada volvería a ser igual. Habría un antes y un después. La historia se dividiría en eras por supuesto, pero con una leve modificación, A.R. y D.R. (antes de Ron y después de Ron). Ese divagar la hizo reflexionar ¿Cómo había podido subsistir sin besos?

Casi había olvidado dónde estaba y cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió que no todo fuera un sueño.

Mientras la besaba, Ron la tocaba y acariciaba suavemente, volviéndola loca. Dibujó caminos con sus largos y sutiles dedos sobre la cara, el cuello y los brazos de Hermione. Luego le acaricio el abdomen a través del vestido y poco a poco ascendió hasta las costillas. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar casi a los senos. Bajo el sujetador de encaje, los pezones de Hermione cobraron vida, implorando ser tocados, pero él palpo primero la parte interior del pecho, luego la carne blanda de los lados hasta llegar al centro y hacerla liberar un gemido.

Estaba tendido de lado encima de ella, con su erección pegada mas allá del vientre de Hermione. Era una sensación sumamente placentera.

Con su mano libre fue acariciándole la pierna, deslizándola bajo la falda hasta llegar a el muslo. Despacio, demasiado despacio acaricio el interior rozando la humedad con la palma. Dejó su boca para besarla detrás de la oreja y un gemido involuntario escapo de su boca. Lentamente corrió la tela de la bombacha, y con el pulgar empapado en los jugos de Hermione le acarició el clítoris y le introdujo el indice en la vagina volviéndola loca del placer. Todo junto era demasiado para ella, pero igual quería más, quería sentirlo en contacto con su centro por lo que levantó las caderas. Ron la riñó alejándose un poco de ella dejándola boca abajo en el proceso. Bajó el cierre del vestido besando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto, y volviendo a la tarea de masturbarla, ahora introduciéndole dos dedos. Los gemidos de la chica aumentaban al ritmo del bombeo de los dedos de Ron.

– Dejate ir.

– Y-a caa-si

Y con un ultimo roce del pulgar del pelirrojo sobre el botón del placer Hermione dejaba salir su orgasmo entre suspiros y gemidos. Ella quiso retribuirlo, por lo que le desabrocho la camisa botón a botón besando la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Luego deslizó su mano por dentro del pantalón del chico, tocándolo dulcemente. Se sentía suave y duro a la vez. Volvieron a besarse.

– ¡Oh! Mione

Él la tendió sobre el sillón y la besó en el cuello succionando y mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Estaban tan pegados el uno con el otro que parecía que se iban a fundir y la erección de Ron rosó con el centro de la chica haciéndola gemir.

– Ron, por favor.

Entendiendo el mensaje, el chico se deshizo de las ultimas prendas que le quedaban, dejando escapar su erección palpitante. Saco un frasquito de su chaqueta y se lo tomó de un solo trago. Se acerco a la chica y la ayudo a quitarse el vestido, dejándola cubierta con un conjunto de encaje negro sugerente.

– ¿Te gusta? – pregunto ella ante la mirada de sorpresa de él.

– Me encanta. Deberías dejártelo puesto.

Ron se tendió de nuevo sobre Hermione besándola, mientras ella se quitaba las bragas para darle un mejor acceso al lugar que todo su ser pedía. Él se posiciono a la entrada y de un solo golpe la penetró, comenzando un vaivén rítmico que aumentaba con el movimiento de caderas de ella. La habitación se lleno con los gemidos de placer de ambos. Hermione sintió a Ron tensarse en su interior, y su propio orgasmo latente, por lo que le pidió que aumentara el ritmo.

– Más duro, ya casi. – decía la castaña mientras recorría la espalda del pelirrojo con sus manos, tratando de sentir cada pedacito de él. Cumpliendo con el pedido aumentó el ritmo de las envestidas, a la vez que apoyaba su cara en el hueco que crea el cuello con el hombro, diciéndole al oído lo bien que se sentía.

– Oh! Mione, se siente tan bien.

– R-oo-n

– Her-mio-nee

Ambos terminaron en un potente orgasmo con su nombre en la boca del otro. Una vez que su respiración volvió a la normalidad el muchacho se deslizó fuera de ella y la abrazó.

– Pellizcame si es real. – dijo Ron al momento que entrelazaba sus piernas con las de Hermione.

– ja ja ja – río – Por supuesto que es real, que soy real – y se acercó a besarlo en los labios.

– Nunca creí que hubiera algo mejor que la comida. – dijo en tono burlón.

– ¿ Me estas comparando con comida ?

– No. Solo estoy diciendo que me encanta la comida. Pero … – mirándola pícaramente – prefiero seguir saboreándote a vos. – levantó a la chica sorprendiéndola y llevándola a la habitación para seguir con la noche.

Llegaron a la habitación y el pelirrojo sin perder tiempo comenzó a besar a la chica tendida sobre la cama, bajo por su cuello, sus hombros y sus pechos, donde se detuvo para lamerlos y mordisquearlos a la vez que los acariciaba con las manos. Las sensaciones que estos menesteres producían en Hermione eran de total éxtasis, pero ella quería devolverle el favor por lo que él le había hecho momentos antes con sus dedos mágicos, por lo que se incorporó sorprendiendo al chico y con una mano lo tendió sobre su espalda, quedando ella a horcajadas de él. Como siguiendo un patrón, lo besó en los labios al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el pecho de Ron con ambas manos. Poco a poco fueron bajando sus besos y sus manos, hasta que sus labios depositaron pequeños besos en su torso y sus manos rosaron su masculinidad provocando un gemido en el chico. Alentada por esa respuesta sonora, Hermione decidió encargarse del asunto con sus propias manos. Bajando su cabeza pasó la punta de la lengua sobre la punta de su erección, sobresaltándose ante la reacción de Ron.

– Umm Gatita, así, hacelo otra vez.

Ella lo miró y sonrió ante la mirada de total sorpresa en su rostro. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y lo agarró suavemente entre sus manos. Lamiendo con su lengua todo su largo desde arriba a abajo, dejando pequeños besos en la punta cada vez que su lengua viajaba su largo. Cubriendo sus dientes con sus labios, ella abrió su boca centímetro a centímetro y lentamente lo acogió, dándole pequeñas lamidas con su lengua. Relajó su garganta todo lo que pudo y comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo con un ritmo lento y constante.

– ¡Oh! Gatita, no pares.- la alentaba el chico mientras se removía de placer.

Sintiéndose confiada ante la reacción de él Hermione comenzó a chupar, subiendo su lengua para presionar debajo de su erección, al mismo tiempo que con una mano masajeaba sus testículos y con la otra se envolvía a la base del pene, moviéndola arriba y abajo copiando el ritmo de su boca y su lengua.

Ron comenzó a mover sus caderas tratando de penetrar más su boca y su cuerpo se tensó ante el inminente orgasmo, por lo que sintiendo eso, Hermione aceleró el ritmo y su boca y sus manos. En segundos la potente descarga del chico dio con la campanilla de ella obligandola a tragarlo todo.

Se tiro en la cama totalmente exhausta y con su mandíbula doliendole un poco debido a la falta de costumbre. Después de unos minutos Ron abrió los ojos, recobrando el sentido. Ella lo miro expectante, no sabiendo como reaccionar. Él viendo el desconcierto en su cara rodó sobre ella y la besó en los labios introduciendo la lengua para probar su sabor en ella.

– Guau Gatita, esa debe haber sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

– ¿Gatita?

– Es que siempre me pareció que eras la chica más linda de todo el colegio, pero sobre todo la más sexy cuando tuviste el problema con la poción multijugos.

Ahí estaban besándose de nuevo Ron encima de Hermione, ambos recorriéndose con las manos. No queriendo que la noche termine levantó las piernas de Hermione y las pasó por sobre sus hombros a lo que ella las entrelazó al rededor de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que él la penetraba de un solo golpe, alcanzando lugares a los que nunca había llegado. Como dos animales salvajes continuaron amándose hasta que el placer máximo volvió a recorrer sus cuerpos por ultima vez esa noche.

Sin energías en el cuerpo para nada más y totalmente transpirados, se durmieron abrazados con una sonrisa en los labios que ni la resurrección del Innombrable podría borrar.

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana la despertaron haciéndola girar la cabeza a la otra almohada y lo vio. Ron Bilius Weasley. Su mejor amigo de la adolescencia. Desnudo. En su cama. Dormido y hermoso con sus pecas y su cabello rojo. La habitación esta impregnada de su aroma. Hermione no podía sentirse más feliz.

Ron abrió los ojos, pestañeando somnoliento, con la mirada intensa en la chica a lado de él.

–Hola – dijo con voz soñolienta.

– Hola – murmuro ella.

– Me parece que he visto una linda gatita.

Extendió en brazo y la atrajo hacia él bajo en cobertor. Hermione cerró los ojos para saborear las lánguidas y tiernas caricias matutinas, y esta vez hicieron el amor de una manera más lenta y sensual que la noche anterior.

Reluctantemente se levantaron de la cama, se ducharon, desayunaron y se prepararon para un día de comida y bromas en la madriguera.

Aparecieron tomados de la mano y recorrieron en camino hacia la puerta de la cocina dándose pequeños besos en los labios. Al verlos por la ventana, una exultante Molly salió a recibirlos.

– Chicos, que bueno que llegaron. Ronnie – y la mujer les dio un pequeño abrazo a los dos – George ya está aquí con Angelina junto a Harry y Ginny.

– Hola Molly, que bueno verte. – dijo la chica con una mirada de leve terror por lo que podía suceder, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su novio que le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

– ¿Papá? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras ingresaban a la casa.

– Fue a buscar a tu hermano Bill, Fleur y las niñas en el auto. No tardaran en llegar.

De repente el pensar en toda su familia reunida esperando saber exactamente lo que pasó en su cita con la castaña lo hizo ponerse nervioso, estirando el cuello de su camisa por el calor que sentía. Quiso cambiar urgentemente de tópico y sin saber bien porque tomó un bocadito de la mesa de la cocina a la pasada.

– Mamá, extrañé muchísimo tu comida. ¿ No vas a decir que estoy mucho más delgado y que necesito alimentarme?

– ¡Ronald! – lo riñó su madre – Tus hermanos están en la sala.

– Lo siento – se excusaba el pelirrojo mientras entraba junto con la castaña a la sala donde se encontraba su familia.

– … Mulligan le bloqueo seis tiros a Gonzales, pero según El Profeta el mejor jugador del partido fue el buscador McGregor. – decía Ginny mientras leía la reseña del partido a George, Angelina y Harry.

– No, de hecho fueron siete y ya sabes que a los buscadores les dan más importancia que a los pobres bateadores que les cuidan la espalda. - y le guiñó un ojo a George.

– ¡Hermione! – saltó Ginny del sillón, tirándole el diario a Harry en el proceso, corriendo a abrazar a su amiga que le correspondió.

La castaña se acerco a saludar al resto y cuando llegó a Harry le dijo en el oído – Gracias por dejarnos la casa libre – ruborizando un poco.

– No quiero saber – le contestó su amigo mirando a Ron como con ganas de propinarle una paliza.

– Lo que me recuerda, yo si quiero saber. – Tirando de la mano de la castaña y haciéndole un leve gesto con la cabeza a Angelina partió Ginny hacia su habitación para seguramente ponerse al día en una charla de chicas.

En la lejanía podían oír la voz de George diciendo – Espero que no hallan malgastado mi preciosa entrada besuqueándose.

La Fin


End file.
